


Sleepy

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt from yamipenguinping. Still taking prompts over at my tumblr.

Derek growled not even waking up fully as Stiles moved across the room.

“Really? Is the growling necessary?” Stiles whispered at him. He grinned when he stopped growling and rolled over. “You’re secretly a nice guy aren’t you?” He walked along the wall keeping as quiet as possible to not wake Derek up. He was almost to the door when a snort erupted from the werewolf.

“You suck at sneaking.”

“Shit!” Stiles jumped twisting in air to stare at him. “Don’t do that!”

“Get back in bed Stiles.”

“Bed! What Bed?”

“Stiles.” Derek pushed the covers down and patted the mattress next to him. “Bed. Now.”

“Bossy.” Stiles complained; nevertheless, he climbed in next to Derek. “Happy?” He tried to smirk. Derek shoved him deeper into the mattress while tucking the covers around him to the point he could not move. “Really? I’m not a mummy.” Derek just grunted and laid down once he was sure Stiles could not move again. “I’m being held hostage.”

“You’re the one you got into bed.”

“You told me to.”

“Not the first time.” Derek mumbled into his pillow already falling back asleep. Stiles gave a full body twitch.

“You knew about that.”

“A week.” Derek dragged the pillow over his head. “You’ve been sneaking in here for a week.”

“I should go then.” Stiles started struggling against the cocoon. At least he tried to until Derek growled and wrapped his arm around him and tugged. He squeaked a little bit, hardly noticeable when he found himself trapped against Derek’s side.

“Stay put.”

“You don’t like people in your space.” Stiles argued still squirming.

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Derek mumbled from underneath his pillow.

“Dude…” Stiles’ words were destroyed when Derek dragged him under the pillow; Derek pulled the covers over both of them closing them off from the world. He watched Stiles with sleepy eyes waiting for him to try to say something again. “Never mind, thanks for letting me stay.”

“Idiot.” Derek mumbled closing the few inches left between them to kiss Stiles softly. “Go to sleep.”


End file.
